Dando un paso más
by Williams West
Summary: Hiciste daño en el pasado, sin pensar que aquella persona se convertiría en tu mundo, en tu vida, en tu universo. Te arrepientes, pero para ti no basta. La amas y es todo lo que debes saber, pero aún así te torturas pensando lo peor. Vives del pasado, hasta que te das cuenta que el pasado, es el pasado y el presente, es el presente, siempre será así. (Maléfica/Aurora)


_**Dando un paso más.**_

- No podemos Aurora –Dijo.

El hada sabía que no podía, sabía perfectamente que no podía traspasar la barrera que ella misma había interpuesto entre ella y Aurora.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Quiero estar contigo! –Exclamaba.

- Lo estamos, Aurora -Frunció el ceño e hizo un ademán con su mano hacia donde estaba Diaval- Sal de aquí -Invocó a su magia haciendo que el pequeño cuervo saliera disparado por los aires.

Maléfica estaba entre la espada y la pared, aunque se podría decir, que más entre Aurora y el tronco de un árbol. Ambas peleaban por algo sumamente "Prohibido" según el hada, aquel tema creyó haberlo zanjado, pero cuán terca y rebelde adolescente, Aurora era, comenzó a insistir.

- Tienes que volver al castillo, deben estar preocupados -Trató de cambiar el tema.

- Lo hablaremos mañana -Frunció el ceño- Y nada de enviar a Diaval a convencerme -Amenazando con su dedo índice a la hada.

- Oh, qué miedo, ¿Sacaras la bestia que llevas dentro? -Pregunto dando una sutil carcajada.

- Maléfica –Advirtió.

- Esta bien, pero no hablaremos más del tema y se acabó -Cortando a la reina.

¿Desde cuándo aquella pequeña, inocente y tierna niña le daba órdenes? Realmente se había convertido en toda una profesional haciéndolo, de alguna forma u otra, le encantaba, ya que sabía que podía cuidarse sola, pero, aun así, ella la cuidaría de todos los males que pudieran existir en la faz de la tierra.

Maléfica sintió la suave y cálida mano de Aurora tomar la suya, haciendo que ambas miradas chocaran, encontrándose una mirada suplicante y otra sin ceder.

Aurora suspiro.

- ¿Me darás un beso si quiera? -Pregunto mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- Jamás diría que no a eso, bestia -Deleitó a su amante con una sonrisa encantadora.

Maléfica, posó su mano disponible en la mejilla de la rubia, pasando suavemente la yema de su pulgar por el pómulo sonrosado, haciendo cerrar los ojos de la reina para escuchar un suave gemido proveniente de aquellos gloriosos labios, la hada sonrió. Ambos corazones latían con frenesí, sus cuerpos estaban en un embriagante éxtasis, mientras sus emociones estaban enfurecidas al no poder desbordarse rápidamente. Maléfica deslizó su mano hasta la cintura, apegando ambos cuerpos, que al rosarse, una descarga recorrió de la coronilla de sus cabezas hasta la punta de sus pies, ambas cerraron sus ojos para su deleite y soltar un ahogado gemido. El hada apretó ligeramente la mano de Aurora con la de ella y lentamente la condujo hasta sus labios, besando el dorso y la palma, para Aurora fue mucho, sintió sus piernas flaquear, y el agarre en su cintura se intensificó. Las emociones y la pasión que Maléfica le estaba otorgando, la estaban embriagando, ambas lo sabían. Aurora trató de abrir sus ojos, pero sintió unos carnosos labios posarse en su frente, luego recorrieron su rostro hasta besar sus dos pómulos. Cada beso era tierno, despacioso, pero apasionado, entregándose a los exquisitos placeres del amor de dos amantes, uno primerizo y otro un tanto experimentando. Cada beso dejaba un deseo ardiente y quemaba por dentro. Hasta que llegó el contacto deseado, ambos labios se encontraron, primero fue suave, rozando la inexperiencia, luego más atrevido hasta terminar rozando y explorando sus lenguas. Se amaban, no había duda, pero también, se deseaban. Maléfica al sentir ambas manos cálidas en su rostro, intensificando más y más el beso, se separó lentamente para respirar, ambas abrieron los ojos lentamente, sorprendidas -Una vez más- por la gran excitación y lujuria que estaban sintiendo. Sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo en deseo, en sentir nuevamente sus labios, pero Maléfica sabía que podía ser peligroso.

- M-Maléfica... -Tratando de estabilizar su respiración- Te Amo, no dudes de mi amor -Aún con ambas manos en el rostro de su hada, besó castamente la comisura de los labios carmín.

- Lo sé -Afirmó sonriendo perdidamente- Jamás dudes de mi amor y de cuento te deseo.. -Beso la punta de la nariz perfilada de su amante, aflojando lentamente el agarre a la cintura.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no hac-

- Aurora, por favor –Suplico.

La reina suspiro. Le dio un último beso con un cálido abrazo, junto con un _"Te Amo"_ que hizo que el corazón de la hada diera un vuelco. Ambas se separaron lentamente, y Aurora montó su caballo de vuelta al reino. Maléfica sólo sonrió de medio lado mientras veía alejarse a la reina de su corazón. Mando a Diaval a seguirla como su fiel guardián.

Salió de donde Aurora la tenía acorralada, se había olvidado por completo en donde estaban discutiendo, pero a veces aquella pequeña solía ser muy terca y hacerle perder los estribos a Maléfica. El hada abrió sus majestuosas alas y voló.

_- Ella te ama. Lo sé. ¿Cuál es el problema en que… No, definitivamente. ¿Por qué? No es fácil saber que casi la intente matar. Pero no lo hiciste. Pero estuve a punto de hacerlo. Tú eres su amor verdadero. De eso tengo miedo. ¿Por qué? _Porque sí.

El hada más poderosa del páramo batió sus alas para darse más impulso y pasar cerca del cristalino lago, mojando un poco la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo el viento en su rostro y la adrenalina recorrer sus venas. Subió más arriba, hasta llegar a bañar por completo su cuerpo de los escasos rayos del atardecer, que el sol le propinaba antes de irse por completo. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo todas aquellas emociones que Aurora había dejado a flor de piel, junto con un cosquilleo en sus labios. Subió aún más arriba de las nubes hasta poder ver la hermosa luna llena, abrió sus ojos, contemplo la luna unos momentos, luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos y cerro sus alas, dejándose caer por completo, dando una vuelta en el aire, hasta comenzar a caer de cabeza. Pensó en los besos, en como sus lenguas se exploraron, en como sus manos -Hace unos días- se habían tocado imprudentemente, como había recibido aquellas caricias su cuerpo, el estremecimiento, la calidez, la embriagues, eran causas de toda la pasión que desbordaban ambas amantes. Maléfica pensó en la encantadora sonrisa de Aurora y como gimió aquella vez que paso su lengua por el cuello de la pequeña, la excitación se había apoderado de ambas. Maléfica sonrió, abrió sus alas antes de impactar contra el lago, voló frente a frente con el lago, dejo caer su cuerpo a la helada agua, helando su caliente cuerpo y deseosa mente, salió de un impulso del agua hasta llegar al frente de la luna donde extendió sus alas, la luna las ilumino dejándolas ver más gloriosas y majestuosas, con un toque de frescura.

-o-

- ¿Por qué no quiere? ¿Te lo ha dicho? –Solo sintió graznar al cuervo- Odio cuando te convierte en un cuervo, no podemos hablar.

Suspiro.

- Mi reina, todos estaban preocupados por usted –Tomo las riendas del caballo- ¿Aquella hada le ha hecho algo? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro que no, Phillip. Jamás me haría daño –Sonrió al recordarla- ¿Sabes dónde están mis hadas madrinas? –Bajando del corcel con ayuda del príncipe.

- Estaban hablando sobre ir a buscarla al páramo, pero subieron a su habitación –Se encogió de hombros- Aurora.

La aludida volteo hasta quedar frente a frente con el príncipe, quien sonreía y soltó al caballo. Aurora lo miraba extrañada, le incomodaba tal cercanía, tan solo una persona podía invadir su metro cuadrado.

- Sobre lo que hablamos… -Titubeo- Si podíamos conocernos y salir…

- Phillip, eres un buen hombre y de un corazón hermoso, cualquiera desearía tenerte como su futuro esposo –Trató de alejar su rostro del chico.

La reina quería que la tierra la trague, ¿Por qué era tan difícil rechazar al príncipe? Quizás le había tomado cariño, pero solo eso, jamás lo vería como algo más que un simple amigo. La chica trato de alejarse, pero al hacerlo, el príncipe la tomo de la cintura y beso sus labios delicadamente. Aurora se separó rápidamente, busco la mirada del cuervo, pero lo vio convertido en humano, eso solo significaba una cosa.

- ¡Maléfica! –Trato de montar su caballo, pero Diaval la detuvo- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjame Diaval! –Exclamaba desesperada.

- ¡Aurora! –La tomó firmemente de los brazos- No la encontrarás, la conozco, es mejor que mañana la busques, trataré de buscarla.

- ¡No! –Lo corto- Ella… Ella tiene que saber que… -Sollozo.

- Ella lo sabrá, pero no vayas, no ahora –La soltó.

Aurora sentía un dolor tan agudo en su pecho, había rompido su promesa. Ella le había prometido no fallarle a la hada, había prometido que su amor solo sería de ella. Le había dicho que no dudará de su amor, pero lamentablemente, las cosas no salieron como ella había planeado. Su amargo y doloroso llanto no dejaba de atormentarla, mucho menos sus lágrimas. Diaval, la abrazo, tratando de darle consuelo, pero fue peor. Phillip no entendía nada, mucho menos quien era ese hombre quien abrazaba a la reina, salió de allí abrumado.

Cuando Aurora se calmó, se alejó de su leal amigo, esté le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Gracias –Lucho por no volver a derramar lágrimas, pero sabía que lo haría esta noche- Llévate al caballo, llegarás más rápido al páramo.

- Hablaré con ella, no te preocupes –Montando al corcel- Adiós mi reina –Alejándose a toda prisa.

Aurora nuevamente volvió a llorar. Ya había caído la noche y estaba haciendo bastante frio, la princesa –Sin dejar de llorar- vio como Diaval desaparecía a la lejanía. Ella se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia dentro del castillo, llamo la atención de varias personas, pero no le importo, solo quería llegar a su habitación y cuando por fin llego, se dejó caer en la cama, sintió como su dolor se intensifico al recordar los momentos vividos con su hada, pero le dolió mucho más haberle hecho daño.

_- Maléfica, hada mía, perdóname. Tienes que creerme, tienes que saber lo que pasó realmente. Yo solo Te Amo, tú eres la dueña de mi corazón y nadie más que tú. Por favor Maléfica, no te cierres en tu dolor, ni en tu ira, te lo suplico, suplico que mañana me escuches…_

- ¡Aurora! –Dijeron al unísono las tres hadas cuando entraron a la habitación real, que estaba en penumbra.

- Querida, ¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunto el hada azul.

Las tres hadas se sentaron alrededor de su reina para escuchar su amargo sollozo. Ellas no entendían nada, pero si sabían que su adorada reina amaba a cierta hada quien la había despertado del sueño mortal. El hada rosa hizo un ademan con su mano, lanzando su magia hacia los candiles que estaban en la pared, prendiéndolos.

- Tías –Se sentó en la cama refregando sus hinchados ojos- M-Maléfica –Nuevamente rompió en llanto, esta vez tapo su rostro con ambas manos.

- ¡¿Qué te hizo?! ¡Ya vera esa hada! –Las tres hadas iban a salir volando hacia el páramo, pero la reina no se los permitió.

- Ella no tiene la culpa, ha pasado algo horrible –Decía sollozando.

Aurora le explico todo a sus tías, ellas la consolaron, sabían que Maléfica amaba a la reina, ella lo había demostrado con aquel beso, pero ahora a quien querían enviar hacia las criaturas más salvajes del páramo era al príncipe Phillip. Cuando Aurora dejo de llorar, ella les sonrió a las tres, agradeciendo todo en un gesto, y ellas devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Quiero hacerles una pregunta, un poco personal –Explicaba avergonzada.

- ¡Yo le responderé! –Decía el hada verde.

- ¡No! ¡Lo haré yo! –Esta vez el hada azul empujo a la verde.

- No las escuches Aurora, son ignorantes en cualquier tema –Bufo el hada rosa dando una cálida sonrisa a la reina.

- Tan solo escuchen ¿Si? –Las tres asintieron- L-Las hadas, ¿C-Cómo hacen… -Su rostro lo adorno un lindo carmín, delatando la vergüenza que sentía.

Ninguna de las tres hadas entendió nada, y miraron extrañadas a su reina quien estaba roja. Aurora suspiro para relajarse y nuevamente le contó el tema _"Prohibido"_ según su hada, sonrió, pero al recordar lo que había pasado, su rostro se desencajo, dando a entender que estaba teniendo una batalla infernal dentro de ella. Las hadas se pusieron coloradas al escuchar las palabras _"Tener bebes". _

- B-Bueno, es difícil de contestar, Violeta te explicará –Empujando a su amiga hacia delante.

- Yo y Violeta, somos ignorantes en ese tema, Clavelina te dirá todo –Sonrió triunfal. Y así comenzó una pelea de quien le diría a la reina.

- Tías, por favor, necesito saber –Suspiro frustrada.

- Esta bien –Se aclaró la garganta Clavelina- Es difícil, porque cuando dos hadas se aman, h-hacer el amor –Sentencio sonrojada- Es como una prueba, un pacto de amor verdadero.

- ¡Si no se aman, no podrán tener hijos! –Dijeron al unísono Violeta y Fronda, ganándose un tirón de cabello de Clavelina.

- Como dijeron estas tontas –Rodo los ojos.

Aurora sintió su cara arder y sus orejas también, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por eso Maléfica no quería _hacer el amor_ con ella? ¿No quería tener hijos con ella? Miles de preguntas se dispersaron en la mente de la reina, entre confundida y ofendida estaba.

- Pero, eso pasa con dos hadas –Aclaro- Pero yo soy humana, ¿Q-Qué podría pasar? –Preguntó temerosa.

- Quizás lo mismo, pero no lo sabemos con exactitud, tesoro –Dijo Clavelina con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Aurora suspiró, ¿Qué quería Maléfica? ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿Le tenía miedo a tener hijos? ¿Miedo a qué? No entendía en lo absoluto, estaba realmente confundida, además de sentir aquel dolor en su pecho, el cual le oprimía el corazón, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Maléfica al verla mañana? Tenía miedo, miedo de perder a su amor verdadero, miedo de haberle hecho daño. Miedo, tenía mucho miedo. Se despidió de sus tías para poder descansar, pero volvió a entrar aquel dolor en su pecho, le oprimía el corazón, le desgarraba pensar, y el miedo no ayudaba mucho, volvió a llorar aquella noche abrazando su almohada y lo último que dijo antes de dormir fue:

"_Te Amo, hada mía…" _

-o-

- ¡No la vengas a excusar! –Gritó asustando a Diaval.

- No la excuso, ella no lo beso –Alejándose de la hada, tenía aquella aura verde rodeándola.

Diaval tenía miedo, pero debía ayudar a Aurora y también a su ama, no entendía absolutamente nada del amor, pero sabía perfectamente que Maléfica amaba a Aurora, no solo la amaba, sino, sabía que era su amor verdadero, él es y será testigo de aquel amor. Maléfica agarro del cuello a Diaval, acercándose hasta chocar sus miradas. Diaval, jamás en su vida había visto una mirada tan furiosa, llena de dolor y angustia a la vez, sintió como el agarre en su cuello se intensificaba, a lo que reacciono y puso ambas manos en el brazo del hada, tratando, inútilmente de liberarse. Vio como los ojos de Maléfica destellaban, sintió un pequeño mareo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Maléfica pudo ver en los recuerdos del cuervo, observo todo lo sucedido. Se sintió estúpida y traidora. Estúpida por dejar que la ira la consumiera. Traidora por traicionar la confianza de su reina. Pero había sentido miedo al ver Aurora besar a ese estúpido, había sentido peor miedo del cual sintió cuando su bestia no despertó por el beso de ese príncipe, tenía miedo de perderla. Por unos breves segundos imagino ver Aurora casada, gobernando con Phillip, su corazón se encogió de dolor, era desgarrador, era enfermizo pensarlo, ella era el amor verdadero de su pequeña ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?

- Perdóname, Diaval –Soltó al cuervo el cual cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

- V-Ve por Aurora –Situando ambas manos en su cuello.

- Gracias por todo, prometo compensarlo –Sonrió.

Maléfica extendió sus poderosas alas, que sin titubear ni un segundo, despegaron rápidamente hacia el castillo de su amada.

Necesitaba verla.

Necesitaba abrazarla.

Necesitaba Tocarla.

Necesitaba besarla.

Necesitaba sentirla suya.

Necesitaba hacerle el amor…

Voló lo más rápido que pudo, descendiendo en el balcón que conducía al dormitorio de Aurora, cuidadosamente miro hacia todos lados antes de entrar a la habitación. Vio a su hermoso ángel dormir plácidamente, se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver el tan bello rostro iluminado por la luna. Se percató de restos de lágrimas, lo cual la hizo gruñir. Miro cada detalle rigurosamente de aquel rostro para tratar de memorizarlo, pasó cuidadosamente la yema de sus dedos por el fino rostro, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, como sus emociones salían a flote por el solo hecho de palpar un poco de piel. Aguanto la respiración y posó delicadamente sus labios carmín suavemente en la frente de su amada, soltó el aire retenido suavemente y abrió sus ojos, sintiendo la embriagante pasión nublarle los sentidos, al igual que _"El beso de amor verdadero"._

Sintió unas cálidas manos tomar su rostro y unir sus labios sedientos por contacto. Ambas cerraron sus ojos y gimieron, una en la boca de la otra. Aurora enredo sus dedos en la cabellera larga, teniendo cuidado con los cuernos, estrujándolo de vez en cuando debido a las pequeñas punzadas de excitación en su entrepierna. Se separaron lentamente, azul-marrón contra azul chocaron, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, solo podían sentir como la temperatura había subido considerablemente en ambos cuerpos. Aurora se estremeció al sentir aquella penetrante mirada de pasión y deseo.

- Lo siento –Dijeron al unísono.

Dos sonrisas se formaron.

- Ven aquí, mi hada, por favor –Suplico.

La reina desenredo sus dedos del cabello, dejando libre a su hada. Quería sentir el cuerpo de Maléfica contra el suyo, necesitaba que la calidez la abrazara para saber que todo estaba bien. El hada controlo sus deseos de arrancar a su bestia de la cama y llevarla al páramo. Rodeo la cama y se recostó de costado, apoyando su codo en la superficie blanda y su mejilla en su palma, teniendo cuidado de sus alas.

- Sobre Phillip…

- Lo sé, pero le jugaré varias bromas –Frunció el ceño y su rubia dio una sutil carcajada- Es en serio.

- Maléfica –Se aferró al cuerpo de la mayor- Él me había dicho si podíamos ser más que amigos –Escucho un gruñido.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Pregunto ofendida y dándole una mirada fulminante, sus ojos destellaron en varias tonalidades-

- ¿Qué te he dicho de esa mirada? –Reclamó- Sabes que no me gusta –Sonrió al ver como el hada suavizo su expresión- Por qué no me importaba, solo quería estar junto a ti –Sonrió y poso su mano en la pálida mejilla.

- Aurora… -Cerro sus ojos al sentir aquel contacto y suspiro.

- Te Amo –Besando la comisura de los carmín.

- Aurora, necesito…

Mordió desesperadamente su labio inferior, alejándose de aquella abrumadora calidez.

- Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa –Beso castamente sus labios.

Maléfica apego sus cuerpos, sintiendo una oleada de emociones, cada rose era eléctrico y cuando sus ojos se conectaron, no sólo había amor, sino, lujuria, una lujuria capaz de hacer estremecer a cualquiera, pero más a una rubia que amaba aquellos ojos.

- Quiero… Quiero hacerte el amor.

Confeso avergonzada y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su reina, dando un largo respiro para que sus fosas nasales se embriagaran del exquisito aroma de su amor.

Aurora, sintió una leve mordida en su cuello, las confesiones de Maléfica hizo que su corazón se acelerara, su control cayó de bruces al olvido. Lastimosamente ambas tuvieron que detenerse.

- Lo siento. Sé que te dije que…

- No… Sé que lo que puede pasar si hacemos el amor.

Rodeo el cuello de la hada y le brindo una sonrisa cariñosa.

- ¿No te molesta? –Preguntó- Por el reino y todo aquello.

- No, Maléfica, lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos es quien quedará embarazada.

Ambas sonrieron al imaginarse con grandes barrigas, les parecía tierno.

- ¿Por qué te costaba tanto decirme aquello?

- Porque tengo miedo –Suspiro.

Aurora la miró intrigada, frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta.

- Aquel hombre o mujer, será el fruto de nuestro amor, ¿Qué… Qué pasaría si no somos nuestros _"Amor verdadero"_ –Agregó las comillas con sus dedos.

Aurora río, a Maléfica no le hacía gracia.

- Amor –Acarició la pálida mejilla de la hada- Si no fueras mi amor verdadero, no me hubieras despertado.

- Pero te hice daño, yo te maldije, traté de revertirlo antes de tiempo, pero… Yo… Aurora, lo sien-

- Basta –Frunció el ceño- Me salvaste.

- Porque no te quería perder, nada hubiera pasado si mi sed de venganza no me hubiera cegado.

- Aun así –Tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos- Aunque hubiera pasado, lo que hubiera pasado Maléfica, Te Amo y eso siempre será así.

Primero juntaron sus frentes, sus ojos conectaron de inmediato, sus miradas bastaban y las palabras sobraban. Se fundieron en un beso pasional, casi erótico, sus lenguas tímidas se tocaron y cuando lo hicieron salvajemente gimieron en sus bocas.

Ambas se separaron, furiosas por más, se volvieron a besar, no bastando aquellos besos húmedos, sus manos desesperadas, hambrientas por saciar su tacto, comenzaron a buscar contacto directo con piel. Aquel deseo, aquella pasión, aquella lujuria y erotismo se derramaban en aquella fúnebre habitación, los gemidos hacían eco. Ambas agradecieron –Mentalmente- a las paredes que cubrían sus actos.

Volvieron a separarse por falta de aire y gruñeron con frustración. Sus agitadas respiraciones se unían en una.

- A-Aquí no podemos…

- ¿D-Dónde iremos…?

- Al paramo.

Cuando Aurora, sentenció, rápidamente Maléfica, tomo a la dueña de su vida en brazos y voló ferozmente en dirección al destino previsto.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de una cascada, en donde sólo la luna las irrumpía. Aurora, se levantó de puntitas y besó a Maléfica con deseo, todos sus sentimientos y emociones, dirigidos y expresados en un beso. La hada sintió su espalda chocar con el tronco de un árbol, sonrió en los labios de la reina, y cambio de posiciones, inmovilizándole las muñecas. Sus besos fueron esparcidos por el mentón, las mejillas, los pómulos, yendo a parar en las clavículas, donde esparció miles de mordidas. Múltiples gemidos resonaban en sus oídos, sus entrepiernas palpitaban por la excitación, miles de punzadas electrizantes sacudían sus cuerpos.

Aurora echo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando camino libre aquellos carmín que dejaban marcas. Su espalda se arqueo bruscamente al sentir que sus pechos fueron aprisionados, cerró fuerte sus ojos y soltó un gemido desgarrador cuando Maléfica rasgo su camisón de dormir, estaba excitada de una forma horriblemente demente.

- Abre tus piernas… -Susurro con voz ronca.

- P-Primero deja desnudarte.

Ella río.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? –Preguntó.

- Porqué ahora soy yo la que quiere hacerte el amor –Sonrió.

La luna iluminaba sus sedientos y brillantes ojos, ambas se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo, se perdieron en las profundidades de sus orbes de colores. Aurora de una forma desesperada arrancó las prendas de Maléfica, el deseo se había alojado en sus cuerpos, no queriendo salir jamás. Bastaron segundos para que quedaran desnudas y las ropas en el olvido. La más baja araño ferozmente la espalda de la más alta y delineo las curvas del cuerpo de su amada con la yema de sus dedos quedando fascinada al escuchar aquella melodía que se escapaba de los labios de Maléfica. Se arrodillo e hizo que el hada apegara su espalda al tronco del árbol, acaricio el tan sagrado monte y estimulo el hinchado clítoris de Maléfica con su lengua. Maléfica aferró sus dedos a la cabellera rubia, desordenando y acariciando cada mechón de oro.

Luego de que ambas recorrieron sus cuerpos por completo, y llegaran al cielo unas cuantas veces, aún necesitaban sentirse, ahora Maléfica tenía el control, comenzó creando una fricción tan erótica con sus cuerpos. Mordió el lóbulo de Aurora, trazando un camino de besos y mordidas, mordió ambos pezones, arrancando fuertes gemidos, hasta llegar a los muslos, los cuales mordió para luego morder los labios de la feminidad de la rubia. Maléfica sonrió al escuchar aquel gemido salvaje, proveniente de su reina.

- Ma-Maléfica –Gimió- P-Por favor –Suplico.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga…?

Delineo con su lengua aquellos labios, humedeciéndolos más de lo que estaban. Aurora gemía devastadoramente, encendiendo más a Maléfica.

- Hazme el amor.

- Eso ya lo hago.

- ¡Maldición! –Bramó frustrada.

El hada río y adentró sus dedos suavemente, sintió como Aurora arqueaba su espalda. Gracias a lo estrecho que se sentían sus dedos, supo que Aurora comenzó a sangrar. No sé asusto ya que gracias a las tres hadas madrinas, supo que aquello era normal y que ahora _"Su bestia" _Sólo era de ella. Metía y sacaba sus dedos suavemente hasta que Aurora comenzó a pedir más y sus caderas iban al ritmo de los dedos, hasta que Maléfica comenzó a estimular el clítoris con su lengua, aumentando las envestidas de sus dedos.

Cuando los dedos de Maléfica golpeaban más adentro, las paredes de Aurora apretaban más, hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la reina tensarse por completo, arqueando la espalda y soltando un largo gemido.

Maléfica quería más, dejo descansar a su bestia un poco, miró sus ojos perdiéndose la una a la otra. Se besaron eróticamente, nuevamente Maléfica perdió el control y sentó a su rubia en sus piernas, sin romper el beso, haciendo que sus intimidades tuvieran contacto. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y excitación.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, ambas gemían en la boca de la otra, besándose, entrándose por completo, sintiendo su amor y pasión. Todos sus sentidos se nublaron por completo y creyeron tocar el cielo cuando un golpe electrizante golpeo sus cuerpos, llegando así, ambas al orgasmo.

Aurora, descansó en el pecho de Maléfica, ambas abrazadas y con los ojos cerrados.

- Te Amo, bestia.

- Yo a ti, mi hada.

Se besaron por última vez, un beso de buenas noches y así durmieron bajo la luz de la luna y abrigadas por la calidez de las majestuosas hadas de Maléfica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Espero estén excelentes, aquí con un nuevo One Shot de "Maléfica". <strong>_

_**Si no han visto la película, invito a que lo hagan. **_

**_Gracias por leer y te deseo lo mejor. :3_**


End file.
